lulfandomcom-20200213-history
In Search of Tweetums, Part II
In Search of Tweetums, Part II is the thirteenth episode of the second season and the final episode of Loonatics Unleashed. Summary The episode begins with Tech updating Ace on the situation in Acmetropolis with Deuce. The scene transitions and Zadavia is on Optimatus ‘reclaimed ship. As she sits up, Deuce comes in her cell/room and mocks her in her weakened state. She then comments that having her powers will be of no use to him and will only bring about his downfall. Deuce then responds, “Accept your fate. You will never rule again.” The Loonatics follow clues that Tweetums' decoy left as they try to find the real Tweetums. They land at a ring of stones where their first clue is. The clue, carved into a structure in alien writing reads, “What’s black and blue and red all over?” Duck then corrects that it’s “black and white” and explains that it is a newspaper. As Duck picks up a rolled newspaper nearby, it triggers a booby trap that drops orange slime on him. The newspaper that he grabbed turns out to be a map. With Zadavia, Deuce’s ship is still going through space towards planet Blanc. Zadavia escapes through an air vent and makes her way outside her locked room where two robotic guards are. She climbs down and rips the head off one of the guard with her knees and then opens a closet containing the cosmic guitar and takes out the other guard. She then uses it to shoot the music lasers at the robots chasing her and makes it to the hangar to take a ship. However, Deuce shows up, dodges one of Zadavia’s blasts and then shoots a control panel that opens the bay door, sucking Zadavia into the void of space. The Loonatics try to navigate through a network of caves. Tweetums explains to Duck that part of the puzzle is to guess a tunnel. Duck guesses a tunnel and steps on a pressure plate that causes him to get squashed by falling rocks. As they make it to the end of the trail they find a marked door and panels of levers meant to open it. Duck refuses to play Tweetums game this time and tries to make Sylth Vester do it who refuses and makes Slam do it. Slam picks a lever that makes rocks fall but instead of hitting him they squash Duck and Sylth Vester instead. It opens the door and finds Tweetums' back-up throne room behind the door. Sylth Vester, frustrated, then walks over to Tweetums for a snack and falls down a trap door. Tweetums then explains the importance of his scepter. Just then Optimatus flies out of the trap door Sylth Vester fell into, holding said individual. Deuce makes an appearance as well with his robo-troops as back-up. The Loonatics and Sylth Vester combat the robots, but Deuce is able to grab Tweetums in all the commotion and demands that Ace give him the scepter. Duck asks them not to hurt Tweetums, but as soon as he tosses Tweetums to Ace, they capture Duck via force field to take with them as an “insurance policy”. The robots then shoot the ceiling to bury the Loonatics. They are okay, but cut off from Optimatus and Deuce. Lexi tries to blast her way free but Ace warns her that doing so could cause the structure to fall. Optimatus gloats about ruling the universe, but is shocked when Deuce backstabs him by putting Optimatus in a bubble that contains his powers. Deuce then switches Duck’s force field out for handcuffs that neutralize his powers. Back with the Loonatics, Tech, along with Rev, drills into the throne room and rescues Ace, Lexi, Slam, Sylth Vester, and Tweetums using his drill-mobile. Tweetums explains that his scepter can’t open or controls the portals of Blanc without a jewel that Duck is still wearing from his knight costume. Optimatus, held captive, is visited by Zadavia who now has her powers fully restored. She frees him and he protects her by telling her to duck and blasting robots that were about to shoot her. Optimatus then decides to help Zadavia. With the Loonatics, Tech and Rev stay behind in Tweetums' throne room to keep an eye on him while the other Loonatics and Sylth Vester fly to the core of the planet where Deuce and his robo-army are. As they arrive, a massive fight breaks out with the Loonatics and Deuce’s robo-army. In the fight, Ace is almost thrown over a ledge but Zadavia shows up and uses her powers to blow away most the robots. However, the remaining robots then get the upper hand and Sylth Vester changes sides by telling Deuce about the missing part of the scepter that Duck has. Tweetums and his army appear, enhanced with armor made by Tech, with Tech and Rev arriving to help them out. Deuce’s numbers then begin to drop and the Loonatics are able to fight free and gain the upper hand again. Deuce then runs and tries to open the portal hub with Ace following right behind him. Deuce puts the scepter into a compartment that activates the portals. Deuce and Ace then begin their final encounter, during which Deuce says that he will escape, build a new army and one day return. Ace then uses his laser to knock Deuce into the heart of the portal, next using his Guardian Strike Sword to activate the portal and send Deuce somewhere into the galaxy. The power from that also actives a type of EMP that takes out all the robots. The Loonatics then run to the portal hub to help Ace. Sylth Vester is taken back off to jail by Tweetums’ egg-bots and Zadavia announces that she and Optimatus are going back to Freleng to rule the planet together. She announces that the Loonatics are no longer just heroes in training and that they must rise to the next level and become guardians of the universe. The Loonatics decide to make Planet Blanc their new headquarters, with the portals allowing them to go anywhere they’re needed. It all ends with Tweetums hitting Duck over the head with his scepter one more time and Duck then putting his helmet on. Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *The Royal Tweetums *Sylth Vester *Optimatus *General Deuce Trivia *Zadavia referring to the Loonatics becoming "guardians of the universe" and them operating out of Blanc are probably references to the Green Lantern Corps. The Green Lanterns were overseen by a race of aliens called the Guardians of the Universe, and operated out of a planet at the center of the universe, like Blanc. Gallery cell.jpg clue.jpg decapitation.jpg duct escape.jpg slime.jpg rocks fal.jpg levers.jpg rocks fal (2).jpg loonatics flying.jpg guitar deuce zap.jpg guitar robo zap.jpg optimatus invade.jpg wall 1.jpg vacuums suck.jpg wall 2.jpg sylth vester kick.jpg hostage tweety.jpg duck bubble.jpg rocks fall serious 1.jpg rocks fall serious 2.jpg double cross555.jpg handcuffs.jpg drill.jpg shoot your brother.jpg egg bots pre armor.jpg shoot them shoot them shoot them.jpg rainbow shot 1.jpg rainbow shot 2.jpg egg bots.jpg sword fight.jpg stab controls.jpg deuce portal.jpg helmethkh.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2